Is This The End?
by AscendingAnthem
Summary: Quote has defeated the Undead Core. But where is Curly? Is she trapped on this island? And will Quote ever gain the courage to tell Curly how he feels? A Cave Story FanFic, set in the Sacred Grounds/Hell level. My first FanFic. Enjoy! BTW: It's been updated, less errors than last time and slight changes to the story.
1. Is This The End?

_Author's Note: Hello! This is my first FanFic. I am a Cave Story fanatic and I have finished Cave Story more times than I can count, and the best ending gave me some inspiration, but I didn't write anything about it. Having finished Cave Story again after about 7 months of not playing it (due to other engagements), the same inspiration returned. So I finally wrote this. I tried to stay as close to the plot line as possible, but I had to change a couple of things. _

_I do not own Cave Story (Doukutsu Monogatari) or Studio Pixel. I am simply writing a fictional, non-profit story about it._

_Enjoy and feel free to review it._

_BIG HUGE NOTE: I highly recommend playing Cave Story to understand the story behind this FanFic. This story also contains some spoilers. However, don't let that stop you from reading it if you want to._

After defeating Sue and Misery (who had been horribly transfigured by the Red Crystal) and the Undead Core, Quote felt exhausted. He just wanted to lie down and sleep, savouring his victory. But even sleep was removed from his agenda, as the floating island started to fall. Quote and Sue both ran for their lives as the falling rocks nearly crushed them.

Even in all this insanity, his thoughts strayed to Curly Brace. Where was she? Quote thought. Was she still trapped on this island? Quote stopped. The Prefab building ahead seemed important. But Quote didn't know why.

"Hey you!"

A voice interrupted his train of thought. It was Sue. She was still running, dodging rocks as she drew closer to the island edge.

"RUN!" she shouted back at him

Quote had already made up his mind.

"Go on without me" he yelled

"Why? There's nothing of importance here any more!" she shouted back

"I can't explain it. Just GO!"

With that, Quote ran into the Prefab building, slamming the door behind him. The noise outside dimmed dramatically. It was eerie, the stillness of this place. Quote saw that some of the floor had fallen in. Upon closer inspection, it was found that markings lined the floor near the hole.

I was right, Quote thought, inching nearer. This place might actually be important. Mustering his courage, he stepped to the edge of the hole. Quote took a deep breath, then jumped in. Almost instantly, wind gusted against him and a chill went through his entire body. Too cold to be normal wind.

Quote finally landed on solid ground. Getting to his feet, he surveyed his surroundings. Where the hell am I?, he thought. Seeing a sign ahead of him, he walked towards it.

'Welcome to Hell!' it said

Quote sighed. He most certainly wont be getting any sleep any time soon. Quote walked to the edge of the ledge. Spikes lined nearly every surface; wall, floor and ceiling. Quote gasped. This was way more difficult than anything he had faced so far. Quote was beginning to have second thoughts. But again he thought of Curly, and that thought gave him the strength to carry on.

He ran and jumped over the side. Enabling the Booster 2.0, he navigated around the spikes. Seeing a ledge in the distance, he accelerated towards it. His booster failed just before he grabbed it.

Not a moment too soon, Quote thought as he hoisted himself up. As he reached the top, a voice began to speak in his head. Words that he had heard elsewhere.

"Did you know the witch-woman Jenka once had a brother. His name was Ballos. Like his sister, he wielded powers far beyond those of mortals..."

Quote shook his head vigorously. What just happened, he thought. That voice...

He continued, jumping across spikes, falling down long drops and managing to grab a ledge. Hoisting himself up, he sat against the wall and stopped to catch his breath.

Dropping from the ledge and boosting forward before he fell into the spikes, he saw a black shape in the distance. Intrigued, he continued towards it. The black shape seemed to be sprawled on the ground. As he landed next to the shape, the voice in his head spoke again.

"He used his magical powers to help and guide people, and the people loved and trusted him in return. Even more than they did their own king."

Quote shook his head again and examined the figure on the ground. Quote realised who it was instantly. "Curly!" he shouted, half amazed, half confused. How did she get down here? Quote wondered. Dropping to his knees beside her, he brushed the hair off her face. Her beautiful features appeared and Quote started feeling uncomfortable.

He loved her. From the moment he saw her. He loved her because of the person she was; brave, energetic, strong... Quote thought back to the adventures they have had together.

Through the Sand Zone, where he and Curly had fought each other and then became friends. To the Labyrinth, where Quote had found the means to heal her, then together they battled through the monster nest and faced the core. Then Curly had given up her own Air Tank to save Quote's life. Quote had then tied Curly to his back and drained the excess water from her, saving her life in return. At the Plantation, where Curly had washed up, memory gone. Quote had found the Ma Pignon and gave it to Curly, regaining all of her memories, and Curly had given Quote the Iron Bond, reassuring him that they would again fight together one day.

And now Curly was just lying here. Quote had not the courage to tell Curly how he felt. He also wondered that if he was a robot, why did he have such advanced emotions? Did Curly also have advanced emotions as well, seeing as she is robot too?

Wrenching his thoughts back to the present, he checked for signs of life from Curly. She did appear to be breathing. Rummaging through his inventory, he withdrew the Tow Rope and tied Curly onto his back. Then Quote ran through the door ahead of him,

Emerging on the other side, Quote came into a long hallway with angelic-like beings flying round, and rocks falling from the ceiling. Quote charged. Reaching the other side, he jumped down the hole in front of him, landing on a pillar at the bottom. It was then that Curly stirred.

"Ooooohhhh", groaned Curly, then, "Where am I", "Whoever is carrying me, put me down right now or your going to regret it!"

Quote smiled and said "Hello Curly," Curly stopped struggling and ranting. "Quote, is that you?"

"Yep"

"Why are you carrying me?"

"I found you unconscious earlier on. I couldn't just leave you"

"Well thank you for not leaving me"

"No problem. What are you doing down here"

"No idea. I don't know how I ended up here. Can you let me off your back now?"

"Nope. You're the only person I'll trust my back to and I don't see anyone else friendly around here"

Curly giggled and Quote felt himself blushing. He was lucky that Curly couldn't see his face.

"Well... when you put it that way, I guess I have to help you" said Curly

"Well we better get going"

"Unfortunately, I don't have a weapon"

"Here take this"

Quote takes out his Nemesis and gives it to Curly.

"Thanks"

"Remember to cover me" Quote said with a grin

And Quote and Curly started going through the next, long corridor. Minutes passed. Minutes of shooting, dodging, running, jumping, boosting and teamwork. Together, nothing could harm them. The bond that intertwined these two was iron-clad, unbreakable. Together, they destroyed the Heavy Press and jumped down after it when it made a large hole in the floor.

The voice in Quote's mind (and apparently Curly's mind as well) had been speaking to both of them about Ballos, how his magic ran wild, how he was imprisoned in the island, how powerful his connection was to the Demon Crown. The voice spoke its final words, as Quote and Curly entered the small corridor leading to the Seal Chamber.

Arriving at the Seal Chamber they saw Ballos, a bitter being with raging out of control magic. Ballos told the pair that he had waited for the person who would subdue his magic's fury.

"Now, kill me! Or I- shall kill YOU!" shouted Ballos.

"Ready?" whispered Curly into Quote's ear

"Ready" he whispered back

And they both raised their weapons and charged.

Ballos had taken on 4 forms for the duo to fight, but together they prevailed. As the last form exploded into oblivion, the island started to stop shaking.

Curly looked confused "It's stopped..." Then she brightened. "The island stopped falling!"

"Yeah" Quote replied, uncertain that danger had passed.

"Maybe all the negative energy was weakened after we bet him" Curly reasoned.

"Maybe" Quote said, only half listening.

"Well, I dunno, but it looks like our work here is done" finished Curly.

Then something spoke "It hurts"

"What?" said Quote and Curly together.

"So... hot... The pain..."

The walls started to close in.  
"The wall!" screamed Curly in fear "We're gonna get crushed!"

Quote was equally as scared. After all they've been through together, they were going to die. Turned to scrap metal. Quote knew it was futile to escape. No one knew they were down here, all the exits were blocked off by the closing walls, and the stone was too strong to break quickly. Quote just gave up. He faced the wall accepting his fate. It was sad really, thought Quote, that Curly wont get to know that I love her. I could say it right now, he thought, but what difference does it do. She probably wont love me back and we will die, our bond of friendship broken, all because of a silly emotion. I will rather die with a friend, Quote finished, than live with an enemy.

Then Quote heard crying. He turned and saw Curly, sitting on the ground, weeping. Tears fell down her face and dropped to the stone. Quote was astonished. This was the first time Curly had shown massive emotion in front of him. The strong, brave Curly Brace, was crying.

This image caused Quote to cast aside all feeling of doubt. He was sure that they were still going to die, but she needs to know. Before it's too late. Quote walked over to her and knelt down. He caressed her face again and she looked up, tears in her eyes. Quote gently wiped the tears from her face. Staring her straight in the eyes, he said, with his voice barely above a whisper.

"I love you Curly"

Curly stopped crying. She looked straight back into Quote's eyes and then embraced him. And, in the same quiet voice Quote had used she said...

"I love you too Quote"

Those words sent a shudder down Quote's spine. He couldn't believe what he just heard. The walls were now close to the pair. Curly moved her head off Quote's shoulder and positioned it near his face. The two of them were mesmerized by each other's gaze. Then, together, they moved their heads in closer and, tentatively, kissed.

It was the most wonderful thing that Quote had experienced, Curly's lips pressing against his own. No metallic taste, Quote thought absent-mindedly, lost in the emotion passing between the two. The amount of emotions passing between the two with that one kiss was huge Neither of them would break the kiss. They were meant to be together... forever.

But the walls were nearing closer and closer. Forever seemed impossible. But they still kissed, savouring every moment. Then...

"Hiyah"

They broke apart as Balrog appeared. He landed between the two.

"There you are!" Balrog said "Just like Misery said"

"You came to rescue us!" said Curly

"Hold on tight!"

Quote and Curly held hands as they both held on to Balrog.

"Let's go!" Balrog yelled, and he launched himself into the air, breaking the rocks above them with his head just as the walls below them slid closed

"DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH" Balrog groaned

They launched into the sky outside the island. Balrog started to fly, away from the island.

"Is your head all right?" asked Curly

"I'm not sure" replied Balrog

Quote and Curly both sat on top of Balrog's head, admiring the scenery rushing past. Balrog was the first to speak.

"Phew!, that... was close"

"I thought we were scrap metal this time for sure" said Curly, still astonished at their escape. "Looks like we owe you another one" continued Curly, fondly rubbing Balrog's head

"Nah, don't thank me" said Balrog modestly. "I was just doing what Misery asked me to do."

"Misery? You mean that witch?"

"That's right."

"I thought she hated our guts." replied Curly, "Heck, I thought YOU hated our guts..."

"You beat Ballos, right? When you did that, it lifted our curse. Now neither of us have to take orders from anyone!"

"I thought you guys were just jerks, but I guess it was all the Crown's fault!"

"Well you reap what you sow" continued Balrog "After all, Misery's the one who had made him make the crown in the first place."

"Huh. You don't say."

"I do say."

Silence, then...

"So!" said Balrog

"So?" questioned Curly

"So what are you going to do now? I can take you anywhere you like."

"Hmm, your right... Our mission is over, and now I just want to live out my days, somewhere where I can enjoy a beautiful view..."

A brief silence followed these words. Quote had never actually thought about where to go after all this.

"Uh, you know..." started Balrog nervously

"Hm?" inquired Curly

Even more nervously, Balrog continued. "Would it be all right if I joined you there?"

"Sure! Let's live, the three of us together!"

"Really?!" said Balrog excitedly

"Really" finished Curly, and she put her hand on top of Quote's, smiling at him. "I'll let you pick the spot. Just find us a good place, okay?"

"You got it! All right then, hang on tight!" said Balrog as he zoomed away, looking for the best place to settle down.

Quote and Curly held on tight, but continued to look into each others eyes. And, together, they slowly leaned in again, to share another kiss.

_Author's Note: And that is the end of that. Yes I did use quotes, characters and places from the actual game, but this story is all mine. So, did you like it? Feel free to review. If this story gets enough reviews, I might make an Epilogue. Want me to change something you really didn't like or just to talk to me in general? PM me. I will be releasing my next Fanfic soon. So, now I thank you. The reader. Thanks for reading this!_


	2. Epilogue

_Authors Note: Well, I've decided to make an epilogue. And, yeah. Here you go. Read, Review, the usual._

Epilogue: About a year or so after they had defeated Ballos.

Quote opened his eyes. The nightmares are getting worse... he thought. Rubbing his eyes, he looked over to the other side of the bed. Curly was still snoozing peacefully. Seeing her always brightened his day. He wondered if he should wake her up, but then he remembered last time he tried that. He still had bruises. Quietly getting out of bed and getting dressed, he walked outside.

Beautiful... The only word to describe the scenery of the place. Balrog had really chosen well, Quote thought as he admired the scenery for over the hundredth time. Behind the house, mountains and cliffs, laden with snow. To the left side of the house, a vast garden with beautiful flowers. To the right side of the house, there were grassy slopes. But the best bit of the scenery was in front of the house. A wide open view, displaying the wonder and beauty of nature. And, its the best place to watch the sunrise.

"Hey!"

Curly had woken up. She was dressed in the first clothes that Quote had seen her in. Quote remembered back to the Sand Zone. He always reminisced about his and Curly's adventures on the floating island.

"C'mon Quote, let's watch the sunrise!"

They always watched the sunrise together. And it never got boring. How could it, Quote thought. When I watch it with my best friend... Quote's eyes slowly looked at the ring on Curly's finger... and my wife. They both sat down on the grass, admiring the scenery together.

"This is exactly what I pictured when I wanted to find a house with a view." said Curly, looking round at the surroundings. "Balrog chose well."

"He did, didn't he?" replied Quote.

Curly noticed something was wrong with Quote.

"You had a nightmare again, didn't you?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Do you mind telling me?"

"No, I don't mind." Quote took a deep breath and then started.

"It was about Ballos. I was facing him without you. I nearly defeated him when teleported you into the battle." Quote's voice started breaking up, but he got a hold of himself and continued. "He- he tortured you, right in front of me. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move. And he-" Quote's voice broke for a second time. "He killed you, and he threw the body across to me. And I lost my will to fight, and he grabbed your Iron Bond from out of your pocket and ripped it-." Tears were steaming down his face. "Then he laughed and killed me as well. And then I saw your spirit. Your spirit was in the form of you. Your spirit stretched out it's hand, but before I could take it, you faded. Into nothingness."

Quote was still crying. Curly embraced him.

"That was a dream, Quote. It wasn't real." said Curly comfortingly. She moved her face in front of Quote's and spoke, voice barely above a whisper, "This is." And then she kissed him. Quote melted into Curly's arms. It was bliss. Pure wonder. Quote's mind went blank. Why worry about a dream, Quote thought. Real life is better. With Curly, his one true love.

"Huzzah"

Balrog appeared behind both of them. They both broke apart.

"Oho! The lovebirds at it again!"

Curly laughed. Quote followed and Balrog joined in.

"Hello Balrog. " said Quote. "Nice sleep?"

"Oh, it was fine"

"Are you gonna start making breakfast Balrog?"

"Oh yes, that's what I was about to do, before I saw you two making out over there."

"Balrog!" said Curly, and both her and Quote blushed.

"Right, I'll leave you two to it." said Balrog. He winked at Quote, and then he launched himself into the sky, and out of sight."

Curly looked straight at Quote. "The nightmare wasn't true. And anyway, we can never be separated. We have something stronger than the Iron Bond now."

"And what is this magical substance, that you say is stronger than our Iron Bond." asked Quote.

Curly held up her hand. Glittering on it was the ring that he gave to her when he wanted to be with her... forever.

"Love" Curly answered simply.

And they kissed once more as the sun went up, bathing everything in an orange glow.

_Authors Note: The end. Well that's it. Thank you all for your views and reviews of all of my stories. This is probably going to be my last Cave Story FanFic. I'm going to be writing other things. Stay tuned for my next FanFic. And as always, check my profile for updates on FanFic's. Thank you for reading._


End file.
